Heroe
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Pero no siempre el Heroe es aquel, con gallardo porte e ideales de valor y respeto...el encontraria a su heroe en ni mas ni menos que en un villano...pero no por eso ese villano no podia amarlo como el lo merecia... SasuNaru! Yaoi!


**Notas del fanfic:**

Esta historia esta basada en DOS cosas...

1- Mi loca y retorcida mente enferma que ideo la manera mejor de reunir un naruto adinerado y un Sasuke vandalo pero sensible xd

2- La cancion Hero; Nickelbak que pienso va perfecta con esta historai...

Sasuke sera un tanto Occ en esta historia espero su comprension...

Es todo por el momento

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola a todas;

Si lo se sorprende el echo de que tengo dos capitulos listos de historias nuevas en una semana y todavia tengo otro mas!

Bueno pasando a lo importante, esta historia surge de una cancion...Hero de Nickelback, espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla

Sasuke es de Naruto & Naruto es de Sasuke...y ellos fueron creados por kishimoto!

Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en las notas finales Ok!

A leer!

* * *

><p>Cap.1 Estoy tan alto…que puedo escuchar al cielo;<p>

De aquella habitación, solo se escuchaban los suaves suspiros, los gemidos, el choque de ambos cuerpos, se podía percibir el olor a sexo, a pasión, el sonido de los besos, los gritos, el clímax, se podía percibir la lujuria, en ese cuarto dos cuerpos se estaban entregando al placer de la carne como si nunca antes lo hubieran echo.

-Oh dios- chillo la chica, mientras sentía el orgasmo llegar (N/a: no pienso profundizar en esto…menos detallarlo…guacala e.e) sus piernas se abrieron un poco mas y el chico arriba de ella dejo soltar un gruñido de placer al terminar, saliendo suavemente del interior de la joven se tumbó a un lado de ella.

-Hinata, cuando se lo piensas decir- dijo el joven a aun lado de la morena (N/a: Puedo apostar que todas creyeron que era Sakura LOL! xD!)

-No hablemos de eso ahora- dijo la morena, de piernas largas, piel pálida y perlada en sudor, ojos color gris perla, cabello negro y largo, hermosamente cuidado, labios rojos y sensuales y perfil delicado y femenino (N/a: un momento…iré a vomitar e.e!) Se puso sobre el fuerte pecho del joven y comenzó a besarlo una vez mas.

-Hm…Hinata deberías decírselo ya…- dijo entre suspiros el joven debajo de ella

-Ay Neji, no tengo apuro en decirle a Naruto, que tengo un amante- (N/a: y pensaron que era Sasuke verdad, pues como se la ven que no xD) rio la morena mientras el joven debajo de ella le tomaba la mano y se la besaba casi dulcemente para luego jalarla y besarla de manera ruda.

-Ah, Neji-gimió la morena tras el beso (n/a: de verdad que vomitare e.e haha soy una exagerada xD)

-Quisiera que fueras solo mía- dijo el moreno mientras besaba el cuello de la chica y ella solo se dejaba hacer

-Sabes que debemos soportarlo, la fortuna de Namikaze está a punto de convertirse en mía- sonrió socarrona mientras el moreno también sonreirá

-Solo un poco más, me caso y cuando me dé acceso a todo…lo dejo vacío- sonrió

-Lo lamento querida…-la voz en la puerta de aquel hotel congelo a la pareja recostada en la cama mientras la morena abría con pánico los ojos y se cubría, simulando el pudor que claramente no poseía

-Na-Naruto- dijo de manera asustada y tratando de sonar tímida

-Quédatela…yo no la necesito- Neji miraba todo petrificado – Otra zorra en la familia, con kyuubi me basta- dijo eso, cosa que hizo que Neji entrara en cólera, pero Naruto ya había desaparecido en el umbral de aquella puerta cerrándola en un portazo dejando a la pareja de amantes, una sumergida en la desesperación de sentir que perdería todo y otro sumergido en la ira de haber escuchado como nombraban a su acompañante, y solo un grito sordo resonó por esos pasillos por aquel cuarto

-¡NARUUTOOO! – grito la morena pero era tarde el joven ya había salido de aquel recinto

Su corazón dolía, dolía aún más que aquel día donde su padre le había dicho que había visto salir a su prometida de la mano de un joven de un restaurante, le había gritado a su padre y se había enfadado con él, le había dicho tantas cosas y el simplemente estaba cuidado su felicidad, y ahora se sentía idiota, más que en cualquier otra ocasión, seguía corriendo queriendo que las lágrimas que derramaba en ese momento no salieran de sus ojos, sintiéndose impotente por dejar que una chica lo afectada de esa manera pero…

-Era la mujer a la cual yo amaba- musito mientras seguía corriendo lejos del lugar de la traición, su padre le había dicho que llevaba siguiendo a la chiquilla ya hace unos meses y pese a su enfado había tomado la dirección que su padre le había proporcionado en un momento, creyó que le sería útil, de alguna manera iría con Hinata y le contaría de la tontería que su padre había dicho y entonces todo estaría bien pero todo no había pasado como él hubiese querido

Se había acercado a la puerta, y escuchado los gemidos y jadeos constantes de la pareja que tenía relaciones en ese momento, se había sentido mal, espiar a una pareja en su momento más íntimo, por un momento pensó en que de alguna manera se había equivocado de cuarto, su mente positiva y su ciega confianza a su novia le habían hecho ser así, pensar siempre solo lo mejor de aquella chica.

-Pero que idiota fui- musito suavemente, antes de siquiera emprender la salida escucho claramente el gruñido de satisfacción siendo seguido por el nombre de la morena…Hinata, ese nombre había salido de los labios se había escuchado siendo entonado por eso voz masculina, eso ya no era un error, si no fuera porque había más Hinata en Japón…pero de alguna manera ahora su corazón le decía que esa era su Hinata

Su corazón seguía doliendo, a cada paso que daba, cada respiración parecía matarle lentamente, y él seguía corriendo, alejándose de la ruda realidad, alejándose de la chiquilla que de alguna manera le había enamorado, pero que lo único que buscaba en él era, el dinero que de alguna manera siempre deseo, algo en él se lo decía, pero no quería aceptarlo, siguió corriendo, más y más rápido y de un momento entre lo empañado de sus ojos por las lágrimas tropezó con una ancha espalda haciéndolo caer de sentón al frio suelo y lastimándolo durante la caída su tobillo, cuando se quiso levantar cayo de nuevo y entonces escucho la voz de reclamo

-¡Oye, que te sucede!- lo llamaron dese un costado, un joven de cabellos platinados, ojos color violeta y una dentadura en forma de ¿zigzag? le miraba intrigado y un poco molesto

-y-yo…lo lamento- musito suavemente limpiándose las lágrimas que involuntariamente seguían cayendo de sus ojos

-¡Suigetsu! - llamo la voz al frente de Naruto, parecía ser el joven con el que había chocado, pero en ese momento solo podía ver la ancha espalda del mismo, grabado en una chaqueta negra que poseía pudo leer…"Sharingan"

-Jefe…pero…-dijo ahora un joven de cabello castaño con una peculiar mirada perruna, piel morena y unos triángulos rojos en cada mejilla.

-¡Nada!...-dijo el joven azabache mientras volteaba la mirada y en ese momento chocaba con la azulina del joven tirado en el piso

-Oh, preciosura, que te ha pasado- ahora alguien detrás de Naruto le abrazaba dulcemente, volteo ligeramente el rostro encontrándose un pálida mejilla y una sonrisa falsa y unos cabellos negros que contrastaban con la pálida piel.

-Sai, eh dicho ya, que lo dejen en paz- gritoneo el joven de cabello azabache mientas este se apartaba un tanto desganado pero sin borrar esa expresión de felicidad falsa

Volteo por completo, y entonces Naruto pudo visualizarlo perfectamente (N/a: me encanta el hecho que a los únicos personajes que describo bien son a Sasuke & Naruto LOL! Que perezosa soy e.e) Lo primo que noto fueron sus penetrantes ojos negros, como un cielo sin estrellas, su piel pálida, que contrastaba con su cabello igual negro pero a la luz se reflejaban los destellos azulados, un perfil fino, fue bajando la mirada, notando el amplio pecho cubierto por una playera blanca y sobre esta una chamarra negra de cuero, portaba también unos jeans negros y una botas negras altas debajo de la rodilla, lo escaneo por un momento y se maldijo al estarlo viendo tan fijamente, se ruborizo, y entonces noto esa media sonrisa de suficiencia como si el otro chico hubiese notado que lo ponía nervioso, NERVIOSO! Borro esa palabra de su mente él no podía estar nervioso por alguien como él, alguien que claramente parecía un vándalo.

-Tenemos a un zorrito perdido- dijo entonces el joven que se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Naruto y este una vez más se sonrojo imperceptiblemente, sus demás compañeros sonrieron, y mientas Sasuke acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Naruto

Sasuke miraba a Naruto, lo primero que captaron sus sentidos fue ese exquisito olor a vainilla, luego fijo su mirada en ese rebelde cabello rubio, hermoso y brillantes, nadie seguramente podría dejar de lado verlo, bajo a su rostro moreno y hermoso, tres marcas en cada mejilla le llamaron la atención, pero lo más hermoso que se fijó en su vista fue la brillante mirada azulina, opacada en este momento solo por las lágrimas que caían de ellos, lo escaneo, mirando como el rubio usaba una camisa azul pálido, un chaleco sobre la misma y unos jeans azules, y tenis blancos ay tirado sobándose el tobillo, algo le dijo al azabache que se había encontrado con lo que siempre deseo, ay tirado estaba el que sería dueño de su corazón

-¡Su-suéltame!- musito un Naruto aun nervioso y sonrojado, nervioso porque, parece que en ese momento se había olvidado de todo lo que le había pasado momentos antes, en ese momento bajo la hipnotizante mirada del joven de ojos negros el nombre "Hinata" no tenía ningún significado

-¡Chicos!- miro a los 5 jóvenes junto a él, y ellos rápidamente se acercaron hacia el joven de mirada bruna, Naruto no escuchaba nada y realmente no le importaba, se quedó mirando cada facción el joven perdido en sus expresiones, después de unos minutos se regañó por mirarlo con tanta insistencia, se trató de levantar y salir de ay pero oh sorpresa no podía, su tobillo seguía doliendo y desistió de esa idea

-¡Correcto!- chillo emocionado el joven de cabellos platinados mientras sonreía felizmente, tomo del brazo a un joven de cabello anaranjado y salió de ay igual que los otros jóvenes, mirando de reojo al rubio, cosa que este no capto

-Bueno- sonrió el azabache que ya había regresado a lado del rubio

–Te ayudo- rio al ver la cara de hastió del rubio

-No necesito de tu ayuda- musito molesto y trato de levantarse una vez más cayendo inminentemente al piso y sacando una risa socarrona del ojinegro

-¡E-ey!- gritoneo el rubio al ser levantado del suelo, al estilo princesa… (N/a: Buajajaja que malvada soy -/-) y comenzó a golpear como no queriendo al azabache

-Ey tú, bájame- siguió diciendo mientras lo golpeaba

-Sasuke- musito el pelinegro

-¿Eh?- respondió rápidamente Naruto

-Me llamo Sasuke- dijo suavemente

-¿Ah?, mi nombre es Naruto…-dijo el rubio parando por un momento pero entonces…

-Y a mí que me importa cómo te llames!-gritoneo molesto y Sasuke bufo pensando por un momento que el rubio chillón se calmaría por un momento

-Por cierto, con eso no lograras que yo te suelte- dijo divertido Sasuke mientas suavemente depositaba a Naruto en una motocicleta (N/A: Que más diera yo por escribir que es una cama…Chidori: podrías…¬¬ tu eres la autora N/A: adfasdfasdfasd eso viene después inner baka e.e)

-¿Q-que haces?- pregunto Naruto aun nervioso, mientas de igual manera se quedaba ay sentado en la motocicleta sin luchar, sin pelear, nada y eso se le hacía extraño, siendo siempre tan ruidoso, protegiéndose de cualquier cosa y ahora era como u manso gatito a disposición de aquel que le miraba divertido

-Sostente…-decía el azabache que ya había subido a la hermosa motocicleta negra y la encendía, Naruto inconsciente (o no tanto) se aferró a la ancha espalda del moreno percibiendo de manera clara y por primera vez el suave olor a limón que desprendía.

Las luces pasaban y el seguía aferrado a la ancha y cálida espalda del joven de cabellos negros que en ese momento manejaba con dirección a su hogar, después de unas cuantas calles y al ver que el moreno no planeaba nada malo (cosa que debió haber hecho desde que lo subió a esa motocicleta) le dio la dirección del departamento donde él vivía, ya habían llegado hasta la entrada del departamento y otra vez el rubio, estaba sonrojado y molesto en los brazos del joven azabache que en ese momento se preguntaba, porque se daba tantas molestias

-Listo, llegamos…puedes dejarme aquí-musito el rubio mientras trataba de alejarse, obviamente sin éxito de los pálidos brazos de Sasuke

-Hmp, no me convences, vamos dame la llave- Naruto se crispo inmediatamente, que le pasaba a ese sujeto para que en tan poco tiempo ya se sintiera entre tanta confianza

-Vamos, no are nada malo además de que claramente aun no puedes caminar…no como es debido, si quieres puedo llevarte a un hos...- fue interrumpido

-¡NOO!- grito Naruto inmediatamente huyendo a la idea de caer en un hospital y que su padre se enterara

-Ok, ok- tomo la llave que Naruto le tendió y abrió a puerta del departamento, entrado inmediatamente, prendió las luces y se impactó un poco por lo lujoso del lugar pero no le dio importancia, tendió a Naruto en uno de los sillones

-Y dime…donde está tu botiquín- dijo suavemente mientras Naruto aun en shock miraba su hogar, indicándole el lugar el azabache se perdió y volvió, comenzó a curar el tobillo lastimado del joven rubio y rápidamente ya estaba ese tobillo vendado

-g-gra…-pero no pudo terminar, se sonrojo y enmudeció inmediatamente al sentir los labios finos de ese azabache besar su tobillo por sobre las vendas, Sasuke comenzó a subir suavemente hasta llegar al rostro e hipnotizar una vez más con su mirada al rubio

-y…yo…-pero otra vez fue interrumpido, los labios de Sasuke se posaban en los suyos, un beso suave, lento, hermoso en todos los sentidos que pudiera haber encontrado, Sasuke suavemente se separó de su lado sonriendo, se levantó tomo su chaqueta y antes de salir le sonrió, y Naruto seguía ahí sentado en el sillón, claramente en shock

-¡SASUKE!-grito colérico pero igual sonrojado y nervioso, mientras el azabache atrás de la puerta reía bajo, ese rubio le gustaba y aunque en ese momento lo había dejado ir, regresaría, porque esto no era otro capricho, no lo era.

El canto suave de las aves no era lo que lo molestaba, no, lo que lo estaba irritando sobre manera era el maldito ruido del timbre en la puerta de su apartamento, se levantó desperezo estirándose aun sentado en la cama, se levantó y con cuidado camino hasta la entrada del departamento, su tobillo aun dolía un poco, mientas caminaba hacia la puerta, se acordó de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se sonrojo levemente y paso suavemente la yema de sus dedos por sus labios pero cuando abrió a puerta ese recuerdo se esfumo

-Hinata…-musito mientras veía a la morena ay parada frente a él mirándolo, con los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando

-¡Oh, Naruto!...te fui a buscar con tu padre me alegra tanto…-se abalanzo sin demora a los brazos del rubio y este sin ningún tacto y con toda rudeza se la quitó de encima

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- los rasgos de Naruto se endurecieron su mirada se afilo, que tanto descaro podría tener

-Te vine a buscar, quería aclarar lo de anoche…yo-fue interrumpida

-¡Cállate!, crees que soy imbécil, crees que estoy ciego que soy idiota o que te pasa- dijo con la voz llena de odio

-Pe-pero Naruto- dijo en tono tímido cosa que hizo que Naruto volviera a enfadarse

-Vete de aquí, largo de aquí, antes de que se me olvide que eres una dama y te saque de aquí a la fuerza- Hinata miraba todo asustada, tal vez de alguna manera se confió pensando que el amor del rubio lo cegaría para hacerle creer en ella, era muy estúpida quien podría creer que perdonarían una traición

-Yo…lo…-no termino de decir (n/a: no dejo que nadie termine de decir algo xD) ya estaba al otro con la puerta en la cara y bajo la mirada, se alejó con la idea única de recuperar a Naruto, por el dinero o por el amor que le dio, pero lo recuperaría (N/a: ah la muy perra ¬¬)

Ya no escuchaba los sollozos de Hinata, la chica había estado llorando tras su puerta aproximadamente una hora, se había ido a arreglar, peinado y arreglado para ir a hablar con su padre mientras dejaba a la chica llorar, espero a que Hinata se fuera y salió de su departamento aun caminando torpemente, bajo en el ascensor y salió, cuando llego a la entrada principal sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y con todo su esfuerzo hizo una mirada irritable

-Hola, Naruto- sonrió dulcemente la figura apoyada en la motocicleta negra, y el rubio simplemente bufo, que ese mendigo azabache no lo dejaría vivir y como si Sasuke leyera mentes

-No, no lo hare- sonrió con arrogancia mientras se acercaba a Naruto y este se retiraba a cada paso que el azabache daba, este reía y Naruto solo se ponía mas nervioso

Entonces capto algo, desde que había chocado con Sasuke, por su mente jamás había pasado el dolor que había sentido por lo que Hinata le había hecho y eso…hizo que se asustara y emocionara solo un poco…

_Que pasara ahora con Naruto…después de conocer a nuestro rebelde Sasuke…_

¡Continuara!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Buuueno, si quieren matar a la autora, primero maten a hinata xD Ay dios como ame hacerla la mala saben por que...por que la odio ò_ó

Bueno...espero lo hayan disfrutado y aqui les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo

**¡ADELANTO!**

_Que tenia que hacer para que dios lo escuchara, que era lo que tenia que hacer para quitarse a esa molestia de encima_

_Hinata estaba sentada en el sillon de la amplia sala mientras el estaba desde el umbral de la puerta viendola ay, que la chica no tenia decencia o pretencia que le hiciera pasar un ridiculo frente a su padre..._

_Si Hinata es una desvergonzada...ya veran por que..y sobre sasuke...ya veremos que mas planea este sexy vandalo _

Tomatazos, cartas bomba y lo que deseen siempre es bien recibido, nos vemos en otra actualizacion fue un gusto escribir esto para ustedes!

Naruke-love se despide Ja ne!


End file.
